


Getting Away?

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Harry is trying to reach him to tell him he doesn't need to worry, M/M, Non magic AU, Severus is panicking, cause he fell in love, might be angsty, open end, rating for excplicit sexual language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: After Severus falls into bed with a student from his university, he panics and the constant texts and phone calls he is trying to ignore aren't helping.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 15 minute Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/730566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Getting Away?

**Author's Note:**

> Another 15 minute prompt. This time it was a text prompt: "You thought you could get away with that, didn’t you?"

His phone kept making those awful noises that kept reminding him of what he had done the night before. He carefully looked at the screen, the last text that had come in read „You thought you could get away with that, didn't you?“. Truth be told he wish he could get away from it all. What had he been thinking yesterday? Going out with one of his undergrad students. Well, technically he wasn't in his class anymore, so he wasn't necessary his student, but he was still a student at the university. Hell, some people his age had children that were Potter's age. Again, his phone beeped. 

Severus groaned and buried his head in his hands. The noise wasn't helping his pulsing headache die down. He had turned to his old friend the booze to try and forget today, it hadn't worked. Instead it had just turned against him. His phone rang. This had been going on for an hour at this point. Alternating texts and phone calls from Potter. Well, he should probably start calling him Harry, since he'd had his cock deep in his ass last night. Severus winced. Harry was not illegal and relationships between professors and students weren't illegal either, but that didn't mean it was the morally right thing to do. But damn it, he'd be lying if he said he didn't have a good time. Not just because of the sex, but he genuinely liked Potter and he found being in his company quite energising. Which was a rare occurence for Severus, he usually wasn't a people person. He still wasn't a people person. He was a strictly Harry person. 

And that was the real problem, wasn't it? Not that he had had sex with him, or that Harry was only 25 and 20 years younger than himself. The problem was that he had fallen for him. A person who was so truly amazing and beautiful that he could have anyone. So why would he ever choose Severus? In fact he was sure he wouldn't. Once the novelty of fucking one's ex-professor wore off, he'd be sent packing. And Harry would be off, travelling from bed to bed until he found someone he could actually fall in love with. The phone plinged again. For fucks sake, why had he ever given in and bought a mobile in the first place and why had he never learned how to turn it on silent mode? And then there was silence. For the first time in an hour the phone didn't make any sound. First Severus thought that his phone must have run out of battery, but when he pressen the homescreen button, the screen lit up. With a heavy feeling in his chest he looked at his background picture. A picture of a castle in Scotland, one of his favourite places in the UK. So this was it, he thought, he has given up on me. 

Then his doorbell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously it's Harry at the door. I guess you will have to decide for yourself what he will say when Severus goes to open it.


End file.
